


Unbreakable Bonds

by Eluvian, RishaD



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reisi in Mikoto''s soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishaD/pseuds/RishaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt0UqLw1tlg</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt0UqLw1tlg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi is very depressed after what he had to do to Mikoto. He visits his grave and tries to speak about his feelings. Then something very strange happens, he finds himself somewhere else than the cemetery...

The world, due to its order, started to recreate itself, heal its wounds and concentrate on development and going forward. As we all know, nothing is eternal, only change, should it be good or bad. But it didn’t work out for everyone.

Reisi was weakening. He didn’t admit it to anyone, not even to himself, but he knew that it was so, and knew the reason too...

In fact, he had long suspected that Mikoto’s fall would occur sooner or later. But he hadn’t thought...

Suddenly he could remember the whole picture, as he was walking towards the cemetery, passing through the emerald lawn spotted with fresh spring flowers radiating the essence of life, which made him hate them even more.

The red sword, its light pulsating, fading. A pair of eyes is fixed on him. Mikoto’s fighting. Or is he? maybe he’s already given up. Either way, the fading lights suddenly disappear and the sword starts descending. The world turns over. _How many times have I told you this would happen? How many times have I warned you, you fool?_ Reisi’s body is bound by ancient fear, panic and helplessness. He knows what to do. But will he be able to do it?... If he doesn’t, then nothing can prevent the total catastrophe which happened a year before... His duty burns in his veins but his brain resists. _I can’t kill him, he is my friend_ , the very simple sentence repeats itself over and over, but that thing in the sky is getting lower and lower...

Mikoto is looking up, as if the Sword of Damocles were a divine redemption. The blissful smile on his face greets it almost eagerly. He would embrace destruction with open arms.

That’s when Reisi makes his move forward.

Mikoto leans forward, gasping for air and raises his gaze at him, slowly. Blood – just the colour of his hair – is pouring from the tip of the sword appearing at his back. Up there the falling sword fades into nothing, its atoms transform into pure void, one by one and disappear in the air. The danger has passed. But...

Mikoto’s looking at him. Astonished? Uncomprehendingly? None... Somehow there is only emptiness in his eyes. Not accusing, not asking, not hating, but accepting. How can he be able to do that? _I just killed you, you idiot!,_ he wants to shout, but no voice coes out of his mouth. Grasping the hilt of his sword, his hands start to tremble. His eyes are fixed in those green pair of eyes. He can’t move. He can’t...

He shakes his head, irritated, finally rid of the haunting images.  He realizes that his whole body is shaking. _Pathetic_ , he sighs angrily. _What am I even doing here?_ He steps through the cemetery door with an adequately gloomy face that suggests that he would happily send the living here too.

The wind pleasantly rocks the few scattered trees, carrying wonderful scents, but right now he’d rather be allergic.

He knows exactly where to go. He’s been at the funeral, and if he’s been to a place once, he alwys finds his way there again anytime. He takes off his hood – he’s been wearing it till now, the last thing he wanted was for someone to recognize him... – and lets the bloved wind blow all of his glimmering bluish-black blocks in his face. He rummages his cloak for a while and then takes out a rose. A red rose. He didn’t have the grotesqueness in him to bring a blue one. Besides, roses are, due to their existence, red. He leans down and places it subtlely on the ground, but thanks to his hands shaking the rose injures him. He watches almost with satisfaction as the – red – drops flow from his hand and start to irrigate the rose’s surroundings. He lets out a bitter laugh. Then, he starts to do something he’d never thought he would ever do. He starts to talk to a grave.  

’You see?’ he utters in his usual low voice which is now even lower than it generally is. ’at least my blood isn’t blue.’ He stands in the wind with his eyes closed, letting old memories come to his mind; this is, after all, the reason he is here... Giving honour, or what.

’I know that nowadays, when we met, we didn’t do else but fight. But you also know this isn’t what I wanted. Of course, if you heard this, you would think I’m stupid. And you’d be right.

 _What the hell’s come into you, Munakata? Do you think you’re a secondary school student?,_ an inner voice laughs at him, and, strangely, well, it isn’t his own voice he hears. Who is the one that always tells him off? And who calls him Munakata all the time? Well, now, nobody... and somehow it hurts. He misses even these horribly annoying things.

’I warned you so many times. I asked you so many times to stop this. You didn’t listen to me.’ His legs start shaking as he remembers the scene again. It is like he were a third person watching it, not himself, but someone else, from the outside... He shuts his eyes hard. His throat tightens. Damn. ’Forgive me’, he whispers so silently that even if somone placed their ear to his mouth, they wouldn’t hear. But maybe Suoh Mikoto does, somewhere, wherever he is.

It takes a few minutes for him to pull himself together and not start sobbing like a little child. He finally opens his eyes and almost his mouth too... Because he isn’t really in the cemetery anymore. He is at a place he would rather call an illusion, of which he has seen many lately. He’s surrounded by redness. There is nothing under his feet, and first he thinks he will fall into the ocean of blood gaping under him.


	2. Orbital unintelligibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi goes on to explore the world of Red he got in, and finds his friend-rival, Mikoto. Neither of them knows where they are, but Reisi has a suggestion, since they are in a place where everything is red... They try to get out of the labyrinth - both the physical and the emotional one -, make their feelings for each other clear, but they don't really succeed.  
> Accidentally he touches a wall in the labyrinth he found Mikoto, and as he digs deeper, something strange appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AYo3RL6O2E

Reisi stares around, perplexed, trying to find the line of the sky and the ocean, or whatever that would be... It isn’t easy, because they are determined by the same colour. It is as if he’d gotten into a large cloud, a bubble, a red orb. It’s not easy to decide which way is up or down, if they even exist. He adjusts his glasses as he always does when he is embarrassed, and tries to find out what the hell could’ve happenes. Then, when his eyes have been wondering around for some time, he realises that this place is not so empty, after all. Somewhere under his feet he spots a labyrinth made of _something_ the colour of the night sky. He has no idea how to get down there. He won’t start to swim in the air for sure... He raises his feet tentatively and lowers it, searching for some kind of invisible stair-steps. And, he realises, surprised, he really can walk in the air. It’s like his will determines where a stair-step should be. He steps somewhere and he can stand on the nothingness without falling down. Like in a dream.

  
He can’t do anything else than accept the conditions of this strange world, so he slowly walks his way down to the labyrinth, which is like a black island in the redness, hovering over the voide, but spreading quite far. Soon he is surrounded by dark, high walls. He suspects that if he wanted to, he could walk _over_ them as easily as he came down, but he feels more comfortable with a solid ground under his feet.  He wants to have at least the illusion of naturality.

He starts walking, examining everything in his way, but he doesn’t find anything except the rugged walls around him. Turn after turn, he roams the seemingly endless road. He has a suspicion of what this place is, but he wouldn’t admit it...

He’s afraid he will go crazy. What if he stays here? What if there’s no way out? Why is he closed up in this nightmare?... He tries to imagine himself back, to remember how he was a few minutes ago, but it is of no use. _Red has a very bad effect on the human brain._ He wonders why it couldn’t be green, or yellow, or, god forbid, _blue..._ But, of course, the answer is obvious...

 

~~~

 

Suoh Mikoto has no idea where he is. He exists, somehow, he knows that – otherwise how could he be _thinking?_

He has been warned several times, by his people, and that smartass Reisi... Reisi. Strange. He never used to call him that, this name only came to his mouth now, or rather his thoughts, since, as he is dead, he can’t really speak, which is very unfortunate, since he would have a lot to say... For instance, he’d have to apologise to Anna, for not being able to help her anymore. His Red, after all, exists to save, to protect, and he’d misused this power. He has no Idea what he’d do if some miracle brought him back to the living. His honour’s been damaged too, he’d have to take care of that. And... would they even accept him back then? Without his powers?... He has no idea why he’s thinking about these things, when he is neither dead or alive, but somewhere between. But he feels as if some kind of power was pulling him back, calling him, and he’d be eager to go.

As he walks the corridors that are the only things he’s seen in several... days? Weeks? Years? He has no idea, he suddenly sees a Munakata lying on the ground... The last person he thought to see here. Why him? Why does it have to be him?

The blue king looks up at him, and Mikoto can’t decide which one of them is more surprised.

’Huh?’ That’s all Reisi is capable of at the moment. After all, one cannot say much when his greatest hope and fear in the same person intestifies in front of him.

. Mikoto has no idea what to say, or even what to think. Lately, every time they met, they ended up fighting. They used to be friends, of course, but are they now? He couldn’t say. He isn’t angry with the blue one for stabbing him, since he only did his duty. He isn’t pleased either, but has no intention of telling it to the other one, since he doesn’t know how it would affect his feelings. So he walks closer slowly, with his hands in his pockets. Stylish as always.

 _This is madness. This can’t happen. I will wake up. I’m gonna wake up..._ – says Reisi the mantra over and over in his head, but it’s of no use. He staggers on his feet, hurriedly adjusts his clothes, depriving it from dust and creases.  
’You’re just an illusion, aren’t you?’ He tries to sound determined, and it would surely have better effect, weren’t his voice trembling... ’I don’t know who is making this, but it’s a cheap trick, so he might as well finish’, he raises his voice, as if hoping that someone would hear it. He would find any solution ore acceptable than the fact that the Red King is standing right before him.

 _Sorry, Reisi, bad tip._ ’No, I’m not only an illusion. It’s really me. What’s up? Did you miss me so much? Or do you want to kill me again? I’m sorry, Reisi, but if the latter is right, than I have to disappoint you, it won’t work. You might call off that idea.’

 _It’s really his voice_ , Reisi realises, shocked. Although it wouldn’t be so hard to create this voice using an illusion, but... _Stop it already! Don’t be such a coward, face the facts,_ he tells himself, slowly trying to accept the fact that he met Mikoto’s soul somehow. If he can make up for his sins, he should do it now. But... Could he ever compensate what he’d done?

’By the way... how did you get here? Don’t tell me you were so sad that you followed me. I won’t believe it. So?’

’How did I get here? Are you kidding? How should I know? I have no idea where we even are’, he says, walking closer. Mikoto shrugs as an answer. ’And I dont...’ Reisi lowers his head ’...don’t want to kill you.’ His throat tightens again, but he is going to speak either way.

 ’I never wanted to, you know that. Your cynism doesn’t help.’

’Damn you, don’t you start to cry, you hear me? Don’t you dare!

’Suoh... would it be easier to think that? That I was your enemy?’

’Would it be easier? No... and I don’t resent you for what you’ve done. Or did you think I did? You were wrong again. Am I alive? I don’t know. All I know is I can’t get out of here, so probably you won’t either. There is no way out.’

’You don’t... hate me for it?’ He can barely believe the redemption he just got. He’d always thought Mikoto would hate him for what he’s done. But, thinking about it, that was stupid. He remembers the red one’s eyes in his last moments. There was no anger in them.

’No, I don’t. But if you ask something this stupid again, I will. You don’t wan’t to face the Red, do you? I wouldn’t, if I were you.’

Munakata smiles slightly. Mikoto is really the way he always used to be. Short-tempered and hot-headed. The King of Fire.  
’I have already faced it. It’s standing right in front of me’, he jokes, unlike himself. And he doesn’t mind that he’d met hi. Anything is better than walking alone in this... in this hell. Maybe it isn’t even Mikoto, he thinks, only the frosen copy of his soul. Maybe it’s a punishment for him. But how long will it last? They can’t be closed in forever in this imagination!

’Why did you do it? Why did you have to accept death?.. You knew I would have to do it, in order to avoid the loss of so much more...’ It hurts to say it, but it’s a fact: more lives matter more then only one...

’I did it so you could save the others, don’t you see? You would have done it either way, I just made it easier for you. But it doesn’t matter, I can’t turn time back. But you would’ve done it either way, wouldn’t you? ’  
Munakata lowers his head. He could answer „maybe” or „I dont’t know” – these sentences would give him at least some protection. But he won’t lie. Not about that. „Yes. I would.” Somehow he doesN’t think that a Red clansmad would have had more difficulties performing this duty. A clansman looks up to you, helps you, but a friend... is a friend, no matter that they wore different colours.

’So, this means the Blues are left without a king, too?’ Mikoto asks, with a little too much pity and sympathy in his voice than advisable, so after it he remains silent before the other one could recognise more signs of sensitivity.

’No, they didn’t’, Reisi says, but then he stops. Or... at least I think so. I don’t know how I got here. I just closed my eyes, then opened them again, and... I was here.’ _Congratulations, Alice in Wonderland,_ he can almost hear Suoh answer. Strangely, he almost feels bad about not being dead. Or... isn’t he? He doesn’t know...

He slowly walks to the wall and places his hand on it, questioningly. ’I feel like a caged dog’, he murmurs in a dark voice, and notices that he’s actually said it out loud... He bends his fingers and scratches his nails in the devilish black material, only achieveng that some dirt gets under his nails, which are, by the way, bit down to their root, and why? Because he’s been nervous, and why is that? Why, if not because of the death of this damned Mikoto... ’I don’t understand. Suoh... why am I here?’, he askes his mate. Mate?... Surely, they were friends once, but that was a long time ago, and so much has happened since then. He still shivers from the thought of telling Mikoto that he went out to visit his grave, and even started to talk to it.

’I don’t know’, the Red King answers. ’If I knew, I would’ve told you long ago. The only thing I know is that if you’re here, you are no more.’  
Munakata shivers from this sentence. ’It makes no sense. If this is the Otherworld, why would I get here too? And why would it be red?!’ He can’t control himself anymore, but instead of Mikoto he hits the wall with his hands glimmering with his bright blue aura.

This movement results in the wall resonating and that a piece of stone the size of a head starts to fall down. Reisi grabs Mikoto and pulls him out of the way of the rock, than tries to regain his breath.  
’Thank you’, Mikoto says, and it sounds strange. Reisi thinking that he’s just saved a dead man who’s, by the way, dead because of him. ’I’m going to get crazy’, he mutters to himself, letting go of Mikoto’s hand. Then, suddenly, he starts: ’There is a knew king, you know? It’s Anna. She’s very strong, but still has to learn to control her power. But I believe she will manage.

’A- Anna as king? Or, this means, a Queen?’ Mikoto sounds astonished. ’Well... she can do it, and she will have Misaki and the others to help her.’ A noticable warmth moves to the former Red King’s voice at the mention of his, well, kind of family.

’Yes’, Reisi smiles, despite himself. ’The Red Sword is, again, shining on the sky. The first time I saw it...’ He swallows the end of the sentence. _I thought it was you. I thought you came back somehow. ’_ Whatever. I will get you out of here somehow.’

’It’s shining, but for how long? Anna is young, furthermore, a girl, and it’s okay that she’s strong, but if not you, than the other clans or somebody else will surely want to get rid of her. And I won’t be there’, he adds with a whisper, silent, but rich with sadness.

The words hurt Reisi, since he feels he is the one to blame. Her mask of cold ice slowly breaks, revealing his repentance. ’I will watch over Anna, don’t worry. I owe you that much’, he bends his head with closed eyes.

 _Watch over Anna? No, Anna belongs to HOMRA_ , Mikoro thinks, but remains silent.

’ Have you been to the end of the labyrinth?’ Munakata asks suddenly. _Does it even have an end?..._

Mikoto ignores the question, which is a mistake. ’Mikoto, listen to me... do you hear? The only thing you can do is leave yourself go?’ He makes his move forward, grabs the other man by his coat and pulls him closer, to look solemnly into his eyes. ’This is not a game. Your _life_ is at stake. What do you think I am here for? And you? If you were really dead, you were nowhere! This is a chance for us to get out. To go back. This is a task! You cannot give up now!’ He takes his breaths fast, his chest rising and descending; tension radiates from him like warmth does from a fireplace. He gives himself over to tension too easily when the red one is involved...

’All I can do is give up?’ asks Mikoto, frustrated. ’You can’t be serious! Are you?’ His hand is already rising to use his remaining aura, but he tries to restrain himself and remain as calm as possible.

’You bowed to remain here. And you don’t even know where _here_ is!’

’As if you know where here is. Of course, I will believe it when I will have nothing better to do. Until then, please, spare me this idiocy, Munakata, because if I knew, I would’ve tried to get out long ago, because, believe it or not, I don’t like this situation either. And I don’t know for how long can I hold myself back.’ The last words only come out from between his teeth, because they are clenced together hard. If this popinjay with glasses won’t shut his mouth, he will run at him. But, he also knows that Reisi means well. He doesn’t know when did he become so generous and empathic.. or has he alwasy been this way? No, that is not possible, otherwise they wound’t have fought through so many years. But now he promised to take care of Anna. What a turn, Anna, the new king. Mikoto had always thought Misaki would take over after him. The boy’s always been a hot-headed fellow who was sometimes able to think too.  But Mikoto found a way to tame him.  
The only one he wasn’t able to tame stands right in front of him.

’ Do you want to linger around in these corridors? For how long? You see, now I got here too, does it not bother you? Look around! There is a red sky above us. What do you think this place is?’ Reisi hisses between his teeth, still holding on to Mikoto’s coat. He almost expects to see the familiar burning pinkish-red light to appear, and is disappointed of not experiencing it. _What is it? You don’t want to attack?_ He waites for a bit longer, than lets go of the coat with a bitter laugh. ’We are like teenagers. We fight all the time.’ He shakes his head.

’I guess some things never change. No matter how, when or where, of after how long we meet, we will always end up fighting. It’s inevitable.’

Reisi questioningly looks up at the blood-coloured sky. ’What am I doing here, Mikoto?’ He doesn’t know if it is a question to Mikoto or Fate itself. ’What am I doing in your soul?’ He leans forward so his head touches the harsh wall.

  
’Haaa? What are you doing in my soul? How comes that we are in my soul? What’s this nonsense, Munakata?’, Mikoto inquires. ’Now it’s your time to explain! What do you know of this place that I don’t? ’

Reisi doesn’t care about his outraged words because he discovers a strange thing. The place where his head touched the walls... the wall disappeared.  
The material is not there. He tentatively places his hand into the hole he just made, and is surprised by the fact that the stone turns into nothing by his touch. He digs his way deeper and deeper, until he sees a strange light seeping through the wall.

  
’Suoh, watch this,’ he says, continuing his work and steppig to the side a bit, to let Mikoto see the miracle too. ’Has this happened before?’

’No, it hasn’t, how could it have? I didn’t start to fumble the walls, only you, Blues dig yourselves into everything like moles.’

Reisi ignores the quirk and digs his way deep into the wall, his figure almost disappearing in it. The light becomes stronger and stronger, he almost has to shut his eyes because it blinds him.  
Suddenly, there is nothing to dig anymore. His hands touch something that feels like a barrier. He steps back, opens his eyes...

...and sees a door of light in front of him.


	3. Goodbye, My Friend

Mikoto stares at the door appearing in the wall. ’So, what do you do now? You go back to be a king again, don’t you?’

  
_Jumping into conclusions already?_ The problem is, they are bad conclusions. ’You think this door is for me?’ He touches the bright wall of light with an almost adoring, devotional look, and still can’t go forward. Something stops him. It’s not like a wall of ice or glass, more like an energy field. Either way, it is made clear that this way is not for him. ’You see?,’ he turns back to Mikoto with an „I told you”-face. He makes a sad-accepting sigh. Maybe a bit nervous. ’This is where you will go through,’ he says lightly, almost kindly, as if the previous anger has shifted into thin air. What’s the point in being angry? He cannot change it.

And he doesn’t want to. He is surprised by how much he wants Mikoto to live. Even if he will never see him again. Even if he won’t go back to his clan. He trusts them to find someone else who is strong enough. They are good people, they will manage... After Anna he wouldn’t be really surprised if Fushimi became the next in charge. But he isn’t sure, he hasn’t really managed to get to know the pretty-faced boy. Would he stand by his clan or turn to the other side again if they are winning? Anything is possible...

And, partly, he is weak, weak to bear the burden of killing a king, killing a friend, even is he would be back to the living again. Because, surely, if Mikoto walks through that door, something would happen, he would get out of this place, wouldn’t he?... And Reisi, what about him? He doesn’t really care.

He pushes the redhead softly towards the door, urges him to leave.  
’And you?,’ Mikoto turns back. ’What about you? Don’t you tell me that... that...’

So he doesn’t know yet? ’You know that,’ he assures him silently. ’Just go. They need you. Even if you won’t be a king anymore, that doesn’t matter, you know it well.’ He places his hand on Mikoto’s shoulder, awakening a strange feeling in the other man with his touch. Suddenly a lot of memories come to life again and it feels so sour to have to throw it away just now...  
’Anna misses you very much, you know,’ the dark-haired adds, Mikoto thinks partly to convince him in an evil way, by reminding him of the young girl he feels so responsible for. He bows his head again, keeps his gaze on Mikoto’s chest. Not everyday does he say goodbye to this world.

Mikoto decides there is nothing he can do that would convince his friend. He moves towards the gate of light, stopping slowly but not looking back, and Reisi watches with awe as his figure steps through it. Quite a majestic sight.

  
’Goodbye, my friend,’ he says to himself silently when there is nobody to hear him. Only the surrounding red emptiness. It is only now that he realises how stupid he was. What he just did might changea lot of lives, not only his. But it doesn’t matter now. The world twists, turns, tries to chase him out of itseld, as if it has lapsed, as if it was to no use anymore. Its existence has meaning no more. The task has been completed, mission accomplished, mistery solved.

Reisi makes his way around the wall until he reaches a part where there is no stone anymore, only the gaping darkness which awaits hi, the ocean of blood. As he steps closer to it, his mind tells him to turn around and go back where the ground was solid, but he doesn’t listen anymore. He stares into the redness for a while. It is as if he were watching a huge red eye. It is almost inviting. His instinct tells him to stop, but he lets himself fall. He closes his eyes...

...and notices, much to his astonishment, that he is standing on his two legs, and, apparently, is still in the cemetery, where he has been before. The wind is cold, and all his hair is in his face, so he doesn’t see very well, and there are also tiny problems with his balance, which results in him losing it, falling forward, right into the grave he was standing before.

He raises his head dizzily, and looks to the right, where he sees the rose, then to the left, where he sees Mikoto... _Hang on a second,_ it hits him. _I am alive._

_And he is alive, too..._


End file.
